herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsuki
Mitsuki (ミツキ, Mitsuki) is a supporting character of Naruto Shippuden and a tritagonist of Boruto: Naruto Next Generations. He is a Konohagakure shinobi. Along with Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha, he is also a member of Team Konohamaru. He is voiced by Ryūichi Kijima in the Japanese Version and Robbie Daymond also voices Joe Kido from Digimon Adventure tri., Spider-Man from Marvel's Spider-Man and Toneri Ōtsutsuki from The Last: Naruto the Movie in the English Version. Background Born as Orochimaru's son, Mitsuki immigrated to Konohagakure, where he was then enrolled into the Konoha Academy. Most of Mitsuki's background is left as a complete mystery to the point where even his team-mates, Boruto and Sarada, didn't know who his parents were. Personality Mitsuki has a very calm and a matter-of-fact demeanour. While not confrontational, he freely speaks his mind in any situation. He is also shown to have a sharp wit, being well-read and observant. Despite not revealing much about his origins or parents to them, Mitsuki cares about his team-mates, Boruto and Sarada, to the point where he never hesitates to rush to their side when they are in danger or in need of assistance. Mitsuki has a high opinion of Boruto as the son of the Seventh Hokage and the grandson of the Fourth Hokage, and Mitsuki believes Boruto is destined to become Hokage himself one day, despite hearing Sarada's repeated declarations that she will be Hokage. Mitsuki seems to admire Naruto and Sasuke due to them both being high-ranked shinobi, and tells Boruto and Sarada how his parent told him their fathers are rivals who can fight equally. Mitsuki also holds a great deal of admiration for his father as well as confidence in his abilities, to the point of being naive, as shown when he boasted to Boruto and Sarada that Orochimaru was even more powerful than both of their fathers. Appearance Mitsuki has tousled white-blue hair, thin eyebrows, with golden eyes, and a pale complexion that he inherited from his father. His attire consists of a loose-fitting two-toned light and dark blue kimono jacket with billowing sleeves, tied by a thick khaki-grey Ono-stylised belt, and a pair of navy pants. In addition to his outfit, he wears black long fingerless gloves and black calf-length shinobi sandals. Mitsuki also wears his Konoha forehead protector around his forehead. Abilities While most of his abilities are unknown, Mitsuki has been stated to stand out from the rest of his peers due to his exceptional talent. He also has proven to be agile on his feet, being able to swing on clothes lines with ease. He can also dislocate his joints, which allows him to extend his limbs using chakra. Epilogue Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Upon hearing that he and the rest of the class will be going through graduation exams in a week, Mitsuki eagerly said to Boruto that the day has finally arrived, to which Boruto agreed, claiming it would be a piece of cake. He later ran into Chōchō Akimichi and Sarada at a restaurant and had a little chat with the girls, noting that questioning their identity and self-worth is common for girls their age and is commonly referred to as their "tragic heroine syndrome". Mitsuki was also able to determine from which clan Chōchō hails, not only from seeing her family crest but based on her appearance as well. Later, Mitsuki joined Boruto in a simple errand of deliver lunch to the Hokage from his wife for the trip. After arriving too late, Sarada and Chōchō offered to leave the village and bring it to him. While Boruto felt it pointless, he soon saw the strong desire in Sarada's eyes. Mitsuki, also realising this was important to the young Uchiha, asked Chōchō to give them a minute, who wondered if this was a love confession from the boy. Mitsuki simply replied that her symptoms were getting worse and that she needed professional help. Boruto: Naruto the Movie After graduating from the Academy and becoming a genin, Mitsuki is assigned to Team Konohamaru with Boruto and Sarada. Mitsuki and his team are sent on a mission to capture a giant panda. As Boruto used his shadow clones to subdue the panda and Sarada was irritated at him for his disregard for teamwork, Mitsuki told her to leave it all to Boruto because he is the Hokage's son and is likely to become Hokage one day, much to Sarada's chagrin due to her declaration she will become Hokage. After the mission, they reported to the Hokage's office where Boruto and his father got into an argument. Boruto warns him not to miss his sister's birthday otherwise he would never forgive him before storming out. Mitsuki and Sarada met up with Boruto later on to inform him that the Chūnin Exams are starting soon, although Boruto declares that he has no interest in taking part in them which causes an argument between Boruto and Sarada. When Boruto asks Sarada if her father will come to watch the Exams, she replies by saying that she doubts it and after briefly discussing Sarada's father, Mitsuki says that he was told by his parent that Sasuke is the only one who is able to fight equally with Naruto. This leaves Boruto and Sarada curious about his parentage. However before Mitsuki can tell his teammates who his parent is, Hinata and Himawari arrive to pick Boruto up for Himawari's birthday party. Mitsuki enters in the Chūnin Exams with his team-mates, although it takes some scolding from Sarada and meeting Sasuke to get Boruto to agree to enter with him and Sarada. The first round of the Chūnin Exams is a true or false quiz regarding a question about the fifth volume of a novel series. When it is revealed that both answers are incorrect, each team is unexpectedly dropped into a pit with a lake of ink at the bottom. Mitsuki stretches his limbs to keep himself and his teammates from falling into the ink and Sarada deduces the quiz was a sham all along and that anyone who falls into the ink is disqualified. Having successfully avoided falling into the ink, Mitsuki and his team progress to the second round where the teams compete for flags. Mistuki and Sarada go off to try and steal other teams' flags while Boruto stays behind to defend theirs. When Boruto is attacked by another genin team, Mitsuki decides to go back to help him. However, by the the time arrives, Boruto had already defeated the other genin (with the use of his Kote). They are ultimately successful in acquiring other flags as well as protecting their own. When they regroup, Sarada scolds Boruto for not being happier that they passed before commenting that his eyes are even bluer than Naruto's, to which Mitsuki agrees after unexpectedly getting up in Boruto's face and giving him a fright. In the third round, Mitsuki was able to defeat his opponent and later on he sat beside Sarada as they watched Boruto fight against Shikadai Nara and was disappointed when Boruto was disqualified for cheating. Soon afterwards, Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki attack. Mitsuki and Sarada help evacuate children from the area. He became concerned for Sarada when it appeared that she had been crushed by falling debris, but was then shown to be relieved when he saw that she had been saved by her father. After Momoshiki and Kinshiki left, Mitsuki tried to comfort Boruto when he found out that Naruto had sacrificed himself. When Boruto, Sasuke and the other four Kage prepared to travel to another dimension to rescue Naruto, Mitsuki accompanied Sarada, Sakura and a worried Hinata so that she could stop Boruto from going on such a dangerous mission. However, Hinata ultimately agreed to let Boruto go after seeing his determination and how much he resembled his father when he was younger. Before leaving, Boruto asked Mitsuki and Sarada to take care of the village while he was gone. In the end, Mitsuki joined his team-mates on a mission to catch a giant panda that was running loose within the village. The three of them have a brief conversation in which Boruto states that he wants to be a shinobi like Sasuke, before they jump from the Hokage Rock and into the air. In the post credits, after the team captures the wild panda, Boruto asks Mitsuki who his parents are, and the latter replies he is the son of Orochimaru. Shocked, Sarada asks if Orochimaru is his mother or father, to which Mitsuki says it doesn't matter while Boruto demands to know who Orochimaru is. Gallery Mitsuki_Fullbody.png Mitsuki.png Mitsuki_Infobox.png Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 04 - Large 36.jpg Tumblr opdro2IuyE1tr6wqbo8 1280.png Tumblr opdro2IuyE1tr6wqbo3 1280.png tumblr_opdrndzRaH1tr6wqbo1_1280.png tumblr_opdro2IuyE1tr6wqbo2_1280.png tumblr_opdro2IuyE1tr6wqbo10_1280.png tumblr_opri9c1jSB1tr6wqbo2_1280.png Tumblr oqtkcbZ7KY1tr6wqbo1 1280.png Tumblr p1a4p7c2oT1wxlunbo1 1280.png tumblr_p1ntkub5ui1tr6wqbo1_1280.png Mitsuki hold Cat.png Mitsuki_vs_Shizuma.png Snake_Lightning.png Mitsuki_Vs_Sumire.png The Little Roomm - Mitsuki.png|Mitsuki wity stray cat, Mikazuki Trivia *Mitsuki was supposed to be matched against Araya before the arena was attacked by Momoshiki and Kinshiki. *Mitsuki's most prized possession is a photo of Boruto, whom he looks up to as a role model of sorts to help forge his own identity. *Mitsuki currently cares for a stray kitten he named Mikazuki. While not iys owner, Mitsuki leaves a window open for the cat to visit. **Caring for the cat was a signifigant step in Mitsuki showing compassion. *Fans have conaideree Mitsuki to be the equivolent to Shino in Boruto's gwneration. Mitsuki is similiar to him in the lack of deep emotional expression (aside from anger), intelligence and sometimes callous logic Navigation Category:Naruto Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Ninjas Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Supporters Category:Related to Villain Category:Siblings Category:Movie Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Insecure Category:Animal Kindness Category:Stalkers